Oh! How The Mighty Fall in Love
by TheHimeChan
Summary: Bakugo is alone in this post- All Might v. All for One battle. He is lonely, hungry, and guilty for what happened. After receiving some surprise visitors in his comfy hideaway will things be better for our explosive boy or have matters gotten worse outside his simple hidden life.


I do not own ANY of these characters. This is only fanfiction from the My Hero Academia anime!

 **Chapter One: Alone**

Bakugo had always thought that things would be okay as long as he became the world's greatest hero, he would save lives, and become as great, strong and cool as his hero All-Might. How could Bakugo have known that after he had been kidnapped by the League of Villains he would be the cause of All-Might using all of his power to the last drop? He did not expect any of this to happen.

Bakugo remains sitting on the cracked ground where asphalt used to be, thinking about these past events. As his head curled near his knees and legs folded close to his chest he wished for the time before to be his present, that All-Might, his hero, was still around and that the stupid Deku wasn't lost so he wouldn't be alone anymore. If only he would have appreciated those days more then maybe he wouldn't be so lonely. He chuckles under his breath as he remembers the time he snarled flames like a dragon at the UA sports festival when he had won, not the best way to make friends for life. As Bakugo soberly revisits old memories from the time before he finally looks up to his surroundings only to notice the place where he sat was the place it all began. That horrible day All-Might had given his all, and used all of his power finally dying protecting the city from the one we now know as All for One. All for One and All-Might had fought harder and more violently than any fight the world had witnessed before. Bakugo remembers when Deku and the others had recused him and how they got to a safe distance with pretty much the world looking on the news coverage with not one sound escaping for fear that All-Might may be distracted from the slightest sound. When Bakugo thought about it the end was pretty quiet. The sheer impact of their powers flashed and quite quickly made each other implode from the impact. They were there when the massive hit sounded through the air but as the dust cleared, they were nowhere to be seen. That villain that no one knew about and the hero that everyone loved where gone in an instant, the events that followed after where just as astonishing.

Bakugo decided he was thinking about the past enough and proceeds to collect himself and continue his trek to his safe house. Ever since the death of All-Might the world fell to ruin, villains and heroes clashing, the world their battlefield. It was something out of a horror film as friends and foes turned on one another and it seemed like it got worse and worse until the only thing left to do was to destroy the world All-Might tried so valiantly tried to save and protect. Bakugo's steps were light, one of the skills he learned while surviving in this new life of his. While walking along Bakugo only hears faint screams of help and the crumbling of more buildings falling prey to the decay of the town.

He thought to himself " I wish I was braver than this I wish I could be who I used to be but I am guilty, guilty of All-Might losing his life of the world losing the symbol of peace and falling to this shit storm of a world. I want to answer the call for help like I have before but for lack of faith in myself I don't want to be killed too by villains, and I know I'm not strong anymore."

Bakugo looks down at his body and as he still maintains to walk and scavenge everyday so that he lives he is still lost much of the muscle weight he had gained when in high school.

Bakugo walks along pinching his stomach" I really need to go searching for food again before I really starve. I wonder if the store has anymore of the chocolate taiyaki like Deku used to eat."

Bakugo made a mental checklist of foods that he could keep for a while which being enough to nourish him to live to see the next day. Bakugo was so entrapped in his own mental musing about something as mundane as food he did not notice that down the street from where he has shacked up at to the left only 500 meters away he had a shadow that moved with him. As Bakugo walks along the street that is barely recognizable rubble and ash now replacing the places from his childhood. All the trees were burnt to a crisp only leaving marred gangly wood decaying, rusted and incomplete play places where he used to frequent as a kid, and houses missing parts of them only leaving holes for people who wanted to have an easy access inside.

Bakugo still ignorant to his follower, begins his journey to the place he has chosen to call home. Bakugo while losing his muscle was still agile and smart about his footing on this now memorized terrain, nowadays a simple door would not be enough protection to shield him from possible passersby with malicious intent. Bakugo hops from pile of rock to another as the slope of this once beautiful apartments were. He knew exactly where his feet needed to land almost looking like a dance to the secret on-looker but not hard enough to imitate it. Bakugo then crawls under his makeshift tunnel on hands and knees to make it to the three bedroom apartment he managed to seal off quite impressively. Bakugo took a moment to sit on the impressively large blue couch to wonder about the people who had lived here before, just like the other houses near here everyone who could leave did, quirk or not everyone was in danger and looking to those with powerful quirks like him to take the responsibility to fight of these newly resurfacing villains. However the world couldn't, have expected that the League of Villains had expected the death of their leader All for One and had launched an all-out attack on humanity attracting an army of people with promises on reforming the world as they wanted, but with heroes turning tail and running, total hell broke out, Bakugo had ashamedly been one of the people to run away from the battle to take back the world from the villains, he recounts the memory when he ran back to his home only to see his home blown to bits just like it stands now with his moms body dangling from a beam of the house.

No one could really blame Bakugo from not continuing after seeing something like that but Bakugo knew this was a battle he wanted no part of since he had already lost everything he loved. He figured being in this house made him feel like he was still a part of a family even if the pictures of strangers hung around the walls still and the beginning of what seemed like a baby room had stayed it was still empty nonetheless. However those things gave Bakugo solace that there was once a happy family waiting for their baby to be born, what quirk that baby would have, if the kid would be great and save us from this hell no one would know because the family was by now, most likely never to be seen again. At least these past tenants had plenty of money and hobbies that filled the home to keep Bakugo satisfied, and to keep busy day to day when it was too unsafe to leave.

For the first time since sitting in rubble Bakugo felt like he could sit relax and breathe. Just as Bakugo tips his head back on the couch sprawled out on the cushions he starts to drift off into slumber from the long trek , however a long violent hacking cough sound comes from where his tunnel let's into the dimly lit apartment.

Bakugo shoots up from his position almost sending him careening over the back of the couch to confront the intruder. "How? When I've been so careful, when I have 11 locks on the actual door, bells lining my secret tunnel, makeshift tint on the crazy big windows so no one can see inside and literally no lights on, how can someone have found me here!" Bakugo thought rapidly.

t's been awhile since Bakugo had to go toe-to-toe with someone and barely got out of that situation. Although he would never admit it out loud Bakugo was scared that he would fall on the same fate his mom did or his hero did. Bakugo was not ready to die, and then and there Bakugo had straightened himself, calmed his shaking letting out the longest breath that he didn't even know he was holding and accepts that he will have to kill the intruder. Under Bakugo's piercing gaze he lunges toward the unwelcome person to get rid of the issue at hand before he loses his resolve. Bakugo uses his quirk to close the distance of his the stranger and only stops when he noticed a familiar freckled cheeks and green tufts of hair. Fiery red eyes meet round green orbs with fear, innocence, and need swimming within them.

Bakugo's mind is spinning with a drunk vigor, and released his fist from a violent stance and he whispers barely audible "Izuku, What the FUCK!" Midoriya then proceeds to slump over suddenly probably from exhaustion, but also from Bakugo's less than polite outburst. It was then that Bakugo looks over Deku and he sees he's pretty beaten up, his usual bright and cheerful round face sports more prominent bone structures, as well as his signature bushy hair is much shorter, and seems much darker than the vibrant green. Although Deku seemed in pretty bad shape we all were now. Bakugo sighed in relief that his childhood friend was not only here but he was alive and breathing, however in checking over Deku he did not see the person Deku was seemingly dragging alone with him, The body slumped and barely moving seemed like an injured person to him. As soon as Bakugo got a rest for the day, of fucking course this had to happen. He begins to lay Deku out on the couch and bundles him up with a couple blankets as the sun was getting lower which meant time to go to bed lest any more people come into his home. After setting Deku to lay on the long part the couch Bakugo turns his attentions to the still slumped figure in his tunnel. He saunters over being as precautious as possible because this person is also a stranger. He grabs the seemingly small frame and drags them through the hole trying not to potentially hurt them further, as Bakugo helps them out of the tunnel he does the same for this body that is seemingly unconscious as he deduced.

As he sees the two figures obviously tired and worn from whatever bullshit they've endured he feels happy, happy to see humans that aren't out to kill him. Bakugo checks his pantry for anything to eat and finds only a box of crackers nearing their expiration date soon, he retrieves them and preps glasses of water for them when they wake.

That night Bakugo didn't sleep on the couch to feel human again he slept there to feel the heat from the actual people that were now with him feeling content that he can now sleep he looks on the left towards that idiot Deku who he had many question for and then to the right at the person he's dragged into his home, Bakugo muses in his head "you look so familiar stranger," and just as suddenly as he had accepted these people into his safe house he had realized this person's identity, and only to make sure he swept the hair from their face as if the hair wasn't enough proof the revealed face gave a resounding answer to his speculation. "Well little caterpillar that has crawled in my cave, welcome to Casa la Katsuki," Bakugo had chuckled to himself wondering when he could joke at a time like this and proceeded to fall asleep to not face the world again until he once again opened his eyes.

Little did he know his "caterpillar" was awake but only barely and she did not like the situation she was in at all, but she'd leave that until the morning since she knew how dangerous making a sound right now was, and to be honest this couch was comfy as fuck.


End file.
